The Deletion of NetVer 3
by n1k0la1
Summary: A story about what happens to the old layouts of the net, once the new ones are coded and set up. Some Harsh Language. Please Review, it helps me get better.


Once again, I find myself sitting on the edge of a pointless side path in ACDC2 Ver 2. It really ought to be 3, but last year we just had a Den City net instead of our own town net. But I digress. I find myself here again, staring up the several hundred cyberkilometers at ACDC Ver 3. They keep building... coding... whatever... there's almost always a new net path every year, more efficient, more accsessible, and most importantly, safer than the last.

Looking down, I can see the scattering bits of the old Den Area. They finished breaking down and deleting it a week ago. Now it's just datadust, waiting to bump together into mystery data or bugfrags. They'll be coming through and clearing NET VER 3 in a few months. Most of the Navis already updated to be able to use the more efficient NET VER 4 above me. Most of the Mr. Progs are being recoded. All that's left at this level is the odd older Navi or forgotten Mr. Prog.

Oh, and the old viruses, but they're not much of a threat by now.

I get up, looking towards the entrance to ACDC Square.

"Might as well read the last BBS posts before they get archived and deleted."

* * *

Well... that was pointless. Just the usual stuff that shows up before every major Net Renevation. Posts about having to buy chips that are compatible with the new paths and getting new customizations for the same reason. Some advice on the Dominerds that have been slowly moving into the net as a whole since it's abandonment. A couple reminders here and there that rouge or forgotten Mr. Progs need to see an available operator to update them.

The same stuff you see most all the time. I walk away, glancing at the abandoned shop counters, seeing a glint.

I walk over, curious.

Huh... a NET VER 2 PowerUp... What's that doing here? These things aren't even compatible with this layer of the Net...

Ah well, might as well take it with me as a memento. Anyway, back t-...

"Who's there?" I turn around, hearing a noise, but seeing nothing... wait... no, there is something. A new post on the BBS...

Poster: Mr. Ura  
Subject: Don't get deleted.

... That's odd... I've seen Mr. Ura post on the higher level BBS's occasionally, but never one this far out in the sticks... wonder what it's about...

Message: Dear Navis and Mr. Progs.  
As you well know, the NET VER 3 is slated for deletion in the next few months. Those of you either without operators, or otherwise unable to update, are free to come to UnderSquare. Getting there safely is your own task, as is finding the Square, but if you do get there, I will be slowly coding a place of salvation from the Deletion incoming. You have a week to be in UnderSquare. After that, it's being closed off. All BBS's in Den City and Electopia as a whole are recieving this message. Good luck.

... UnderSquare? You'd have to be crazy to go there willingly... or insanely powerful like that Megaman guy... but hey, not like I have anything else to do.

Sorting through my folder, I leave ACDCSquare.

* * *

Well... drat... I keep forgetting how much of a maze Beach Area is...

I sit down next to a travelpath, this being the third time I've ended up at this point.

"This would never have happened in Den Area... Den Area made sense... hell, all of NET VER 2 was efficient and, with the exception of Koto Area, was easy to navigate."

I stand up as a lone Met waddles towards me. I sigh, pointing my Buster at it.

"Look buddy, we're both dead if we stop here. I'm headed to UnderSquare. I've heard your kind can be beneficial. So, if you're good, I'll let you hang on my back till we get there. Mr. Ura's very nice to good viruses."

The Met stares at me, not doing anything. "Met Met."

I lower my buster, extending my hand towards it. "We gonna be good?"

The little virus crawls onto my hand, looking up at me. "Met Met."

I lift it, setting it on my head. "I'm gonna assume two 'Met's for yes, one for no. Let's go buddy, I'm sure I'll get it right this time."

* * *

"Met Met."

"... Yes, buddy. I know this is the entrance to the UnderNet. Where'd you think UnderSquare was?"

"Met. Met Met Met."

I sigh, taking the little guy off my head. "Look, buddy, I've been in and out of the UnderNet plenty of times. We'll be fine. I'll protect you. Thankfully, the UnderNet is, in my opinion, easier to navigate than Beach."

"Met, Met Met Met."

"Look, want me to go first?"

"Met Met."

Sighing, I put the Metaur down, walking over to the link. "Alright, just come in after me, ok? Don't want to get seperated."

"Met Met."

I walk through the link, Buster charged as I appear on the other side.

* * *

I look around, stepping forward carefully, scanning for any Under Navis. Odd...

"Anyone home?" Usually the place has a few UN's around. Guess they're already at the Square.

I turn, hearing the link behind me open again, and see the Met waddle through it, trying to look everywhere at once.

"Buddy, it's safe, no Navis even. Climb on, it's still quite a hike to UnderSquare."

I lift the little guy, setting him back on my head as I start to wander down the long path of ramps, counting down to the right one. "2... 1... Here, this one."

* * *

"Ok... I may be a bit rusty at the portal sequence here, buddy.", I sigh as we end up at the bottom of Under 2 again. I swear I had this path down...

"Met Met." The little guy hops off me, looking at me with what I swear is a sarcastic look in it's eyes.

"Oh, and you think you'd do better?", I ask it belligerantly.

"Met Met." It turns, walking to the first ramp.

"Fine, lead the way, shrimp." I stand up, following the Met as it seamingly ambles.

* * *

Ok... "How did you... Where did... When..." I was shocked... The little guy did it... all the way to Under 3 on his first try.

"Met Met Met."

"Fine, you win, you can have a bugfrag... greedy little bug..." I toss the helmetted genius a frag, watching it eat it before placing it on my head.

"I know the way from here, thankfully." I start walking, taking my time as to not launch myself off the edge in a rush. Falling in the UnderNet is a BAD idea.

* * *

A few twists and turns later, we're at the entrance to the square. Guard Guy is still here, scowling like always. I set down the Met, rifling through my Cust Parts for my speach program. "No... No... ... Hell No... Aha!"

Finding it, I slot it into my empty memory map. I don't Cust very much anymore, since it takes both time, and it's an artificial crutch.

I pick the Met back up, carrying it under my arm as I walk up to the Guard.

"Who the hell are you? Is that a Met? Get outta here before I decide to delete the both of you."

Well, that's the same. Asshole to the core, that guard.

Sighing, I quickly slide my CyberSword against his throat in careful motion designed to show how much I didn't care about him. "I, the hell, am none of your business, dickwad. The Met's with me and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass, got it? Now let us through, or I make with the SnickerSnack, got it?"

He shivers a bit, the cold cybersteel against his receptors. "Alright, I guess I'll let your sorry asses through for now. Go before I change my mind." He steps aside, crossing his arms as he watches me walk over to the link entrance.

I stop at the entrance, remove the speech program, then enter.

* * *

"First things first, little buddy, the BBS." I carry the Met over to the board, scanning the posts until I find the one I'm looking for.

Poster: Ura  
Subject: Deletion Prevention  
Message: Those of you who have made it here, congratulations. I'm sorry I could not leave UnderSquare open longer, but the Officials are breathing down my neck to cooperate in taking down this version of UnderNet. Don't worry, there will be a new one in NET VER 4. Those of you here unable to update to 4, leave a message with your name, Navi or Prog, and any unusual accessories you'll be bringing with you.

Scanning the list I see several familiar names.

Poster: Bowlman  
Subject: RE: Deletion Prevention

Poster: Spoutman  
Subject: RE: Deletion Prevention

And then, the one that really surprised me...

Poster: Ultimate Navi  
Subject: RE: Deletion Prevention  
Message: I, Bass, Ultimate Autonomous NetNavi, Demand safety until I can hunt down the new data for the upper Net. This is non-negotiable, Serenade.

... Damn... even Bass is here? Gotta be careful. Oh well... gotta sign up too.

Message: Myself, NetNavi, Partially Customized. Accessories. One (1) NET VER 2 PowerUp, and one (1) Tame NET VER 3 Mettaur.

Subject: RE: Deletion Prevention  
Poster:


End file.
